Scarlet Heaven of Delays
by Scarlet Septette
Summary: Many years into the future, and due to the circumstances, Norway harnesses Iceland's volcanic power for his own use. This meant taking over the whole country. Iceland was his now, and all Iceland could do was agree. Love is possessive. One shot, smut.


**Scarlet Heaven of Delays**

**Norway x Iceland**

-o-

**_For Tori:_**  
All my love and dedication. Because you introduced me to this wonderful pair.

Enjoy, my dearest.

-o-

Iceland takes one last look at his once fair country.

There is no wind. No natural wind. The only wind is the wind from the turbines, trying to clear the smog. Trying. He looks up at the sky. He should be seeing the beautiful auroras. But no, there is no night sky. No stars. The smog has crept in from the darkness and stayed there. Lingering in the sky where it is not welcomed.

A warm hand gripped around his own. "Let us go, _bror_."

It was tight and possessive. But oh so welcoming that heat was.

He could say "No." at anytime. But he didn't. He could've chosen to stay in his own country. But he didn't.

He loved his big brother that much.

But he didn't mean for it to come to this.

-o-

The world had become corrupt. America and Russia broke out into a nuclear war and no one saw it coming. The bombs that failed to reach their desired destination had dropped into countries such as England, Finland and China. Sweden, Denmark and Norway completely shut themselves off, forming an alliance. But Norway and Iceland had their own alliance. He would protect his brother until the bitter end. After the bombings, England was forced to go back to his pirate roots having lost a lot of land, dominating the seas and partially the air, stealing supplies from Norwegian ships.

This was when Norway changed.

They had found a way to harness the volcanic power and lava as a destructive weapon against the damned English. What a better place to get active volcanoes and pools of lava than Iceland?

Ever since then, Norway had become so possessive over his brother. He wanted him all to himself and no tea-sipping nation was going to take him away from him.

-o-

Iceland had been with his brother for a week now in Norway. The two of them lived in a large house together on the west coast of the country. They shared a room. They shared a bed.

Together and forever.

He was his brother's possession now.

The silver haired boy lay on the soft bed, hair sprawled out messily, amethyst eyes locked on the ceiling. The sound of wet footsteps approached. Iceland turned his head a little to look at the nation standing in front of him.

"Brother dear…" Norway's low, stoic voice softly called out to his brother. The blonde nation was wearing nothing more than a towel. He sat on the bed and signalled for his brother to sit on his lap, to which he obliged. The younger nation faced his brother, making himself comfortable, as he knew what was going to happen next.

"Hmmm…" Iceland's lips melted against the touch of his brother's. Norway smirked at the noises his little brother's noises and obedience. Those swirling, deep pools of purple became heavy-lidded as perfect lips were parted, begging for more. Slowly, the elder nation slipped his wet tongue into that moist cavern, earning a sweet moan from his brother. He explored every inch of his mouth, tasting him not for the first time. Iceland just moaned willingly and lustfully, letting is brother push and rub their tongues together. He was used to this by now. He was used to all this _fucking_. All because he loved his brother and wanted to be touched everywhere by him, and this was the only way he would get it.

He could expect Norway to come home after having a small episode with England, frustrated beyond all hell, and be thrown onto the bed and _fucked_ all night. Because he could never hurt his dear brother, he could only make him feel good. It was at times like that when he wondered if Norway truly loved him, or was it just to make him happy? Or maybe Norway just wanted to use Iceland as a sex toy. He was so possessive over his brother, like an obsession. He would only have the best food for him, the best clothes, and whenever he was sick, only they best medical care.

You could say this was Iceland's way of saying thanks.

Iceland let out a small groan from the loss of contact as his brother broke the kiss, leaving a small trail of saliva connecting the two. "Tell me, what is it you desire _min lillebror_?" Norway whispered into his ear as his hands directed themselves to the buttons on Iceland's shirt.

"Touch me, _please._"

There was a pause. Norway gave his brother an expectant look. Iceland knew nothing would happen unless he said those words. Slowly, he swallowed and mumbled, just loud enough for Norway to hear him.

"_Stóri bróðir"_

Soon enough, Iceland's shirt was tossed across the room and Norway's tongue started working feverishly at one of the pink nipples displayed in front of him. The younger nation let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden contact. He moaned softly and sweetly as his brother continued to work away in his nipples- a hand toying and teasing one, his tongue sucking on the other.

A pleasurable heat was growing in Iceland's nether regions, and Norway could feel how hard his brother was. He smirked and stopped his movements on Iceland's chest, earning a small whine as the contact and the pleasure ceased.

"You're rather hard tonight Ice…~" Norway hummed and experimentally ran a finger across the growing bulge in Iceland's trousers.

"Ahhn… N-Nor…" Iceland moaned and rolled his head back a little, pressing his hard, clothed erection onto Norway's hand, wanting to feel that tingling pleasure again.

"Oooh, eager too I see~" He smirked and groped Iceland's crotch, listening to the erratic moans his brother produced as he continued to rub himself against that warm hand.

All Iceland had wanted was Norway to love him.

And he was getting it one way or another.

At that point, Norway decided to take things up a notch. He spun is brother around to lay him down on the bed gently, carefully. The blonde crawled on top of his perfect brother. His cheeks were tinted with the most beautiful of pinks, his eyes pleading for his brother, filled with lust, his soft, desirable lips were parted just a little, begging to be ravished.

"What're you waiting for?" Iceland blushed at his brother's staring, also becoming impatient. He needed to be touched.

"Is that a crime? To look at you… my beautiful _lillebror_…" Norway let a small smile pass his lips as a hand slipped down the front of Iceland's trousers, causing his little brother to produce the cutest gasps. He slowly and teasingly began to rub his clothed erection. Iceland moaned softly, it wasn't enough to drive him over the edge yet. Norway grew a little tired of these soft moans; he wanted to send is brother over the edge in ecstasy.

Quickly, he pulled down Iceland's trousers and boxers, leaving his brother completely naked on his bed- _their _bed. He took another look at his brother gazing over the silver haired beauty that lay before him. His creamy skin was just slightly more tanned than his own, and it gleamed dimly in the light. Norway ran his index finger steadily down Iceland's lower abdomen and up his almost standing length.

"Ahhn~" Iceland rolled his head back and let his body arch up into his brother's touch. The Norwegian continued the slow motion, lightly dragging his finger up and down his brother's length, watching the glistening pre-cum form at the swollen tip, then run down his now standing length. Iceland continued to moan; varying in volume depending on how roughly was stroking him with that one finger. Norway loomed over his little brother for a second, seductively licking his lips. Iceland's face flushed as his brother moved close to his ear, blowing a little in it.

"You're mine and no one will change that, or get in the way of us. No one will tear us apart because I'll kill anyone that lays a finger on you… my dear _bror_… _så glad i deg_…"

Iceland loved to hear these words from his dearly beloved brother. He felt so wanted… so loved. He was important to his brother, and was glad he would be there to protect him.

Much to Iceland's enjoyment and pleasure, his brother moved down from his ear, to his dribbling erection. The blonde looked at it for a bit, before trailing his tongue up the hardened length, licking up all that delicious pre-cum his brother produced. "Ahh.. nng… Nor… i-it's so good…" Iceland panted a little while continuing to moan, creating sweet sweet music for his brother's ears.

When Norway took the head of Iceland's cock into his mouth, he shut his eyes and made a quick crescendo in the delectable moans he produced. "Nn… Nor, m-more~ ahhh~" He pleaded. Norway obliged and took more of his adorable, little brother into his mouth. Iceland opened his eyes a little to look at his brother sucking him off; the sight alone was enough to drive him to the point of orgasm.

"_N-Noregur _I-I can't… ahh…" He moaned loudly, struggling to get the words out. Norway got the message and quickened his actions, causing Iceland to quickly spill over into his brother's mouth, producing a loud cry of pleasure. The blonde greedily swallowed Iceland's seed, slowly withdrawing his brother from his mouth afterwards.

He sat up and looked down at his brother again. His cute face was flushed a gorgeous shade of red, and his skin was just a little moist from sweat. "N-Nor… what're you staring at…?" Iceland's voice was mixed in with small, adorable pants.

"You and only you, of course." Norway let a small smile spread across his lips. He quickly took off the towel around his waist and threw it to some unknown location in the room, leaving himself completely naked kneeling above his beloved Iceland. Iceland stared a little at Norway's hardened cock, knowing only he could make his brother like that, knowing that it would soon be inside him.

"How would you like this to go, _lillebror_?" He questioned softly, licking and nibbling at Iceland's bottom lip.

"C-Can I…" His timid voice trailed off. He wanted to taste Norway and lick every part of his gorgeous length. Norway got off Iceland so he could sit up and crawl over to the blonde haired beauty, prying his legs apart, making him fall softly on the bed sheets. Norway sat up straight with elegant posture, letting his brother in between his legs, smirking just a little. "I see what you want _Is_… just a little then, I want to put it in soon." Iceland's cheeks flushed a cute shade of red and lightly gripped his brother's cock with the tips of his gentle fingers. Carefully, he licked the Norwegian's erection, listening to the small hums and grunts of pleasure from his brother. Norway used a hand to support himself and the other to run through Iceland's silky locks.

Oh how beautiful the Icelandic boy was.

Finally getting used to the taste, Iceland stretched is mouth over his brother's erection. The hand in his hair tightened its grip as a tongue lapped over that slit. "Oh… Ice…~" Norway breathed softly, moaning just a little while he watched the pre-cum dribble a little out of Iceland's mouth.

He was just delicious.

Norway leaned a little over Iceland and used the hand that once supported him to lightly poke and tease at the Icelandic's entrance. "A-Ah~!" Iceland gasped, quickly taking Norway out of his mouth. He continued to let out little moans and grunts as the Norwegian stretched and prepared him.

After a bit, Norway got a bit impatient and withdrew his fingers, making Iceland groan a little at the loss. He gently pushed Iceland down onto his back and tapped his legs for Iceland to spread them, in which he did. The Norwegian positioned himself at Iceland's entrance, teasing it a little with the head of his cock. Iceland let out a quiet whine and spread his legs further.

"Nnn… Nor put it in already…"

"…You're missing a word."

"_Vennligst_!"

"Try again…" He smirked a bit and tapped his brother's nose and ran his hands up the inner side of Iceland's thighs, making him shiver.

"_V-Vennligst storebror_!" Iceland pleaded, wanting Norway inside him badly.

Norway _chuckled_ and a little more than gently pushed himself inside Iceland, listening to those wonderful, delicious moans his adorable brother produced. He adjusted himself and moaned at how tight his brother was around his cock. It had only been a few weeks since this all started and they hadn't fucked terribly much, and Iceland was still relatively new to this as they were fucking more than the average person would.

"M-Move… _bror_… please…" The younger nation groaned. Without hesitation, Norway pulled himself out so only the tip was in, then slammed himself hard into Iceland, making the silver haired boy moan wildly in pleasure. "Nnngg~" The Norwegian groaned as he carried on thrusting into Iceland in a syncopated beat to pumping his hardened length.

Groans, gasps and erratic moans filled the air. Names were called and screamed in lustful harmony as Norway slammed into his brother, hitting his prostate on impact. "N-Norw- _**Ahhhhh**_~!" Iceland screamed in pleasure as he released himself all over his stomach and Norway's hand. The elder nation continued to thrust into his brother until he felt himself reach his climax. "Nnaahh~… I-Island…!" He moaned, releasing himself deep into Iceland, causing his partner to moan simultaneously and arch into him.

For a moment there was silence and all was still- as if time had stopped.

Small pants quickly replaced the silence, letting time start again. Norway slowly pulled himself out of Iceland, releasing a small groan. He fell onto the bed next to his brother and watched how his chest would rise and fall. A small smile crept on his lips as his little brother rolled over to face him. The smaller nation snuggled against his brother's chest, feeling the warmth as their erratic breathing slowed down to a normal, matched pace.

"_Jeg elsker deg_…_ Island_…_ lillebror_." Norway wrapped his arms around Iceland's slim body, watching him drift off into a deep slumber.

-o-

The next morning, Iceland wakes up to find the bed only has him in it. The spot next to him is cold and empty. The curtains are drawn and the brilliant blue sky is visible. But in the distance, in the direction of his homeland, black clouds swirl around in circles.

It's just a speck, but it makes all the difference.

He hears a commotion downstairs. The loud voices are shouting in Norwegian, his brother's is the loudest above all. The silver haired nation looks down through the window. His brother storms out of the door and to where the Viking-like boats are docked.

It's time for him to go to war.

* * *

I wrote this for a friend because she is amazing and has been working hard. So this is your reward, dearest.

One more exam. I've finished the draft for the next chapter of Phantasmagoria of the Falling Snow so that's what I'll post next.

This story takes place in a world in which I've created for my own story. This was written also to help with country relations. In this 'PROJECT: Glow' universe, the world is struggling to survive the aftermath of the nuclear war between Russia and the USA in the year 3XXX. England was almost destroyed so they dominated the seas and skies as pirates. The English and the Norwegian constantly battle over food and recourses due to England having no allies. Norway decided to have a Viking-style navy because it seemed better. They also found they could use the lava produced by Icelandic volcanoes to be useful as some sort of weapon that shoots out lava... yeah... I need to think that over a little better. Thus Iceland became Norway's bitch.

EDIT: Just thought I'd respond to a review here, just in case others have the same question:

-Why does Iceland act like a child?  
Because he /is/ a child in comparison to Norway. He loves Norway so much that he'd rather be quiet and obedient rather than resist. Plus being somewhere where isn't so polluted is better than being in a completely industrialised island, right? Plus this is his only oppertunity to escape.

-More country relations/lack of connections with the world.  
Well to be honest since it didn't relate to the subject of the story, I didn't include it because I thought it didn't matter that much. But I'm more than willing to write another fic with different countries but in the same world. Plus,as well as a gift, this was practice as well. Also this was an intended one-shot. If I added every single connection this would have definately been more than a one-shot.

If anyone recognises where I got the title from, I'll love you forever.

Wub wub.

Reviews are appreciated and adored very much

**-Lemonade from Darkness**


End file.
